


Motors and Pistons

by starduster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda builds a little gift for Gundam.  Gundam's not so pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motors and Pistons

It’s a sleek and attractive machine if you don’t know what you’re looking at.  Motors and pistons whirr and move nearly silent in the smooth cylindrical casing, and the piston-controlled rod with the nice, smooth dildo that thrusts out the front is the only thing that would make you think the machine’s anything dirty. 

It’s exactly how Souda wants it.

Of course, it’s one thing to build a fuck machine and another thing to get someone to use it. 

“No.”  Gundam is glaring at the machine with narrowed eyes, arms crossed tightly in front of him.  They stand in Souda’s workshop, where Gundam was led by a mischievously grinning Souda who steadfastly refused to tell him what they were going to see.  The high windows prevent anyone from seeing in, and Souda’s standing behind the machine looking so proud of himself that Gundam knows he’s probably not going to get out of here un-violated.

“Oh come on!” Souda pouts and turns the machine on the lowest setting, watching the dildo thrust forward smoothly, looking like he’s watching his firstborn child do something amazing.  He pats the soft seat in front of the machine invitingly, waggling his eyebrows at Gundam.  “I made it just for you, y’know. Well, not entirely.  I tested it out a few times, but it’s mostly for you.”

Gundam rolls his eyes.  “Well, I am pleased you enjoyed it.  I, for one, will not.”  He turns to leave, but Souda snakes his arms around his waist and pulls him tight to his body.

“Come oooooon,” he coos, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Gundam’s neck.  “You fuck me all the time, why not let me fuck you?”

“With some perverted machine you built?”

“Yeah!”  He slides his hand down and cups Gundam’s crotch, trying to rub a response out of it.  “Come on, I built you this thing and you’re not even gonna use it once for me?” 

Gundam sighs. 

 

The leather of the seat is cold on Gundam’s bare back as he settles down against it, spreading his legs and bending his knees, spread open for Souda to see.  Souda licks his lips, and Gundam glares at him.  He shuts his eyes and rests his head back against the chair, slowly sliding his palm down his stomach to palm slowly at his soft cock.  The scrape of chair legs across concrete makes him open his eyes, and he sees that Souda’s seated himself behind the machine, legs slightly spread and jumpsuit unzipped to the waist. He looks smug, and it makes Gundam want to punch him.

“Pervert,” he murmurs as he wraps his hand around his erection, slowly tugging himself to hardness.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Souda’s eyes are fixed on Gundam’s cock, and he licks his lips hungrily again.  “You want help?”

Gundam shoots him a sharper glare.  “No, I can do this entirely myself.”  He shifts uncomfortably and closes his eyes again.  It doesn’t matter that the two of them have fucked a dozen times, that they’ve exchanged whispered vows of love as they laid together in the afterglow; having Souda watch him this intensely makes him feel like cornered prey.  But if it’s a show Souda wants, it’s a show he’ll get.  “But I must have lubricant.”

Hardly a moment later a little plastic tube lands on his stomach.  _The fool came prepared._   Sighing, Gundam flips open the cap and squeezes out some of the clear gel onto his fingers.  It warms on his skin and Gundam is inwardly pleased; the warming lube is the best investment he’s ever made.  Stroking himself still in long, slow strokes, Gundam reaches down with slick fingers and rubs slowly at his asshole.  Barely he hears Souda draw in a breath, and the soft shuffling of fabric tells him that Souda’s finally touching himself.

The first finger slides in smoothly.  Long lingering presses in and out begin to stretch him open, and when he adds a second finger he hears Souda exhale slowly.  His fingers curl inside him, and he shifts himself to get a better angle.  He must look so lewd like this, he thinks, spread open with a hand around his cock and fingers in his ass.  There’s a soft wet squelching as he pumps his fingers in and out, and before long a third finger joins the two.  Gundam bites his lip and curls the digits, seeking out that little bundle of nerves.  The faintest brush against it sends a shiver up his spine, and he can’t help the little whine that escapes his lips. 

“Fuck,” Souda whispers.  Gundam hears the chair squeak as Souda stands up, the soft sound of his shoes moving on the concrete floor.  He cracks an eye open, sees Souda fiddling with the machine, smoothing lube over the dildo and setting switches and dials just so.  Bright pink eyes notice the grey and red ones watching him so closely and Souda smiles. 

“God, I wanna touch you so bad.”  He settles back in his chair, thrusting his hand back down his pants and sighing.  Red tinges his cheeks as he watches Gundam’s fingers slide in and out.

Gundam rolls his eyes, shutting them and turning his head away.  “You build a machine for the express purpose of fucking me, and then complain when you don’t get to touch me.”  He snorts.  “Ridiculous.” 

“Hey, hey!  I give you a present and this is what I get.”  He watches with a transfixed gaze as Gundam’s fingers slip out of himself and he spreads his legs a little wider.  Souda grins wickedly and scoots the machine a bit closer to Gundam.  “Ready, babe?”

“Don’t call me that,” Gundam mutters, willing the flush to leave his cheeks.  “And yes.”  He reaches out and wraps his fingers around the dildo poised at his asshole, estimating the size, how much it’ll hurt.  He scoots a bit closer, feels the head press against his asshole. 

Souda flicks a switch and them machine whirrs to life, the dildo slowly pushing into him.  Gundam breathes out a slow breath, feeling the slow stretch and burn push through him.    The thrusts are slow and shallow, not much more than a gentle rub.  Gundam tightens his grip on himself, pulling in slow strokes to keep his mind off the dull ache in his nether regions. 

“Alright so far?” Souda says quietly, and his voice is rough with lust.  Gundam nods hesitantly.

“Faster.”

Souda clicks one dial up a notch, and the pace quickens.  For a mechanical imitation of fucking it’s awfully smooth.  As his body opens and relaxes to the intrusion the pleasure starts to seep in.  Sure there’s no intimacy from another body, no warm heat pinning him down and fucking him into the mattress and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, but it does what it’s built to do.  Gundam sucks in a breath as the dildo bumps against his prostate, biting his lip and subconsciously rolls his hips into the thrusts of the machine. 

“Ah,” he breathes out, barely hearing the click of a dial being turned and feeling the speed increase.  The speed of his hand working on his own cock quickens to match the machine, and deep in his belly he can just barely feel the tightenings of muscle, the barest hints of orgasm starting to swirl to the surface.  He cracks open an eye to see Souda jerking himself off, eyes transfixed on Gundam. 

Not trusting himself to use his voice lest he let out any other horrid moans, Gundam raises a hand and waves Souda over to him.  Souda looks surprised but comes over nonetheless, but nearly shouts when Gundam pulls him closer and presses the faintest kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Ooooh fuck,” Souda mutters, hips bucking forward as Gundam parts his lips and takes him into his mouth.  It’s a bit of an awkward angle, with Gundam’s head tilted uncomfortably and unable to really move, but when Gundam takes him into his throat and swallows it wipes any doubt from Souda’s mind.  Souda’s eyes fix on the precum leaking out of Gundam’s cock, and despite having Gundam latched onto him, manages to reach down and turn the dial up one final notch.  Gundam cries out the best he can with a mouthful of cock as the dildo hammers into him, and if he weren’t so close to orgasm this speed and force would probably be painful.  Gundam’s fingers on his own cock are knocked away by Souda’s and his warm hand wraps around him.  Gundam bucks into the touch, trying to breathe through his nose, trying to stave off his orgasm as long as he can. 

“Mmmph, rrngh,” he tries to articulate around the erection filling his mouth and down his throat, but the noises are lost.  He feels his balls tighten, feels the floaty moment when he’s hanging over the edge, and then he comes, hard, blinding, as the machine hammers away at his insides, as Souda fucks his face.  Cum splatters across his stomach, and Souda strokes every last drop of it out of him.  Gundam can hardly breathe, trying to force air in and out of his nose, trying to calm his frantic, heaving lungs.  Mercifully Souda finally pulls out of him, jerking himself hard and fast until he tenses, then comes with a groan all over Gundam’s face.  It lands in ropey strands on his eyelids, his cheeks, his hair, and Gundam grimaces at the thought of having to scrub it all out. 

Acutely he’s aware of the machine still pounding into him, and the sharp sting starting to infiltrate his backside.  He groans in pain, swatting half-heartedly at Souda, trying to get him to pay enough attention to turn the damn thing off.  Finally he gets the message and flips the switch, and Gundam sighs in relief as the dildo slips out of him.  He hears Souda swear under his breath, and attempts to sit up with a low groan.  “What…?”

“You’re bleeding,” Souda mutters, inspecting Gundam’s asshole with a more serious face than probably necessary.  He dabs at it with a rag and Gundam flinches back, but not before seeing the spots of red on the white cloth.  “I guess I didn’t put enough lube on there for you…”

Gundam shakes his head, reaches forward and pulls Souda back to his side.  Smiling, Souda flops down onto the seat next to him and starts wiping at his face with the clean side of the rag.  Gundam shuts his eyes and lets Souda pamper him.  “Just ensure you do it properly next time.”

Grinning wickedly, Souda kisses him chaste on the lips.  “Next time, eh?”

“Of course.  I can’t let your gift go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm soudagundam trash


End file.
